


Every New Day

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Series: RKG-Inspired Works (series name subject to change) [3]
Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Co-Ladies-In-Waiting, F/M, Mornings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: Short, morningtime fluff.





	Every New Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be the chapter opener for chapter one of "Sudden Impact," but I dropped it quick. But, you know, there's something about having an unfinished chapter start on your phone that makes you want to post it, no matter how short it is.

When Varian woke up, he had Cassandra wrapped tightly in his arms. She wasn't awake yet, and she looked so beautiful and peaceful... Even with her bedhead. He leaned his head down a little, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. The small smile that spread across her lips was enough to make his day... And it had hardly even started.

Cass nuzzled her face into his chest and he smiled, holding her a little closer to him. If he knew how to pause moments and just relish in them, he knew that he'd willingly stay in this one for the rest of his life. Laying in bed, his beautiful fiancee resting in his arms... He never wanted to get up.

But, of course, he had to. Royal alchemists had responsibilities, as did the lord commandress. Besides, if the captain caught on that Cass wasn't in her room, but instead in her boyfriend's, Varian knew that he'd probably be just as good as dead. (And, having come close to death multiple times, he definitely  _didn't_ want to die anytime soon).

He really wanted to wake up like this every day, but with Cass as his wife. Maybe even with a family of their own someday. He could easily see himself and Cassandra waking up like this, arms loosely wrapped around each other, a kid or two snuggled in between them...

"Urgh... Varian?"

He smiled. "Yeah, Cass?"

"We have to get up," she murmured thoughtfully into his shirt, "but I don't wanna."

He chuckled a little, rubbing circles on her back. "I have similar, if not the exact same, sentiments."

She laughed, too. And then there was silence. Silence that lasted a few minutes, just about long enough to nearly convince Varian that she had fallen asleep once again. And then she spoke.

"Varian?"

"Yeah, Cass?"

She sighed deeply, resting her head on his chest. "I love you."

Varian's smile grew wider, and he pressed a kiss to her temple. "I love you, too, Cassie."


End file.
